보고 싶어 (I Miss You)
by chanbaekxxx
Summary: [Ficlet] Sequel of When A Nerd Love A Superstar. [ChanBaek! Slight KrisBaek! Bromance!]


보고 싶어 (I Miss You)

* * *

_Note: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Davichi yang berjudul Missing You Today, saya iseng-iseng cari liriknya, dan berhasil menemukan penggalan lirik yang cocok untuk cerita ini, hehe._

* * *

_보고 싶어 너 보고 싶어 참 많이 울었어_

_(I miss you, I miss you I cried a lot)_

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lesu, ia masih teringat dengan perkataan Jongin di sekolah tadi.

_"Kau tahu, superstar sekolah kita, Byun Baekhyun, pindah sekolah ke Amerika,"_

"Aku pulang,"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, rumahnya kosong. Mungkin Ibunya sedang pergi. Saudara kandung? Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal. Ayah? Ayah Chanyeol sudah lama meninggal karena kanker paru-paru.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya, lalu menaruh sepatu itu di rak sepatu.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dengan berbagai macam _snack_ di tangannya. Ya, kemungkinan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan hari berdukanya hari ini dengan melahap semua _snack_-nya dan mencoba untuk melupakan Baekhyun.

Semua _snack_-nya telah habis, tapi ia masih belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Rencananya yang tadi itu juga semacam _mission impossible_, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang bahkan belum sehari ditinggal Baekhyun, bisa melupakannya dengan cepat? Itu sangat mustahil bagi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kan?

Chanyeol iseng mengambil album foto berukuran kecil berwarna biru pastel, yang ternyata berisi kumpulan foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil selama seminggu ini. Cukup lucu memang, selama seminggu ini seorang Park Chanyeol membuntuti Baekhyun, dan mengambil fotonya, semacam _sasaeng fan_.  
"Kenapa kau harus pergi ke Amerika secepat itu hm? Bahkan kita belum berkenalan. Tapi anehnya, bisa-bisanya aku mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu disana ya," ia berbicara dengan foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum—senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, mungkin —bulir-bulir kristal mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengambil tisu dan menyeka air matanya dengan itu.

_아무리 애를 써도 넌 안오니까_  
_(Because no matter how much I try, you won't come)_

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol, kenapa kau masih mengharapkan Baekhyun? Ini sudah hampir setahun sejak dia pergi, bodoh, bodoh," lirih Chanyeol.

Hampir setahun? Ya benar, ini sudah bulan ke sepuluh sejak Baekhyun pergi ke Amerika, dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun.

Jongin yang sudah tahu akan masalah Chanyeol, mencoba untuk mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan beberapa temannya. Tapi tetap saja gagal. Bahkan Jongin sampai frustasi memikirkan siapa lagi yang harus ia dekatkan dengan Chanyeol.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Chanyeol mendatangi kantor administrasi sekolahnya dan menanyakan informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun kepada staf disana.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon, dan alamat rumah Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol merasa alamat rumah Baekhyun tidak begitu diperlukan, karena Baekhyun sudah lama pindah dari rumah itu, dan mungkin penghuni baru rumah tersebut tidak begitu mau tahu tentang informasi penghuni lamanya bukan?

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi yang hanya ia dapatkan hanya pesan "_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi_" dari operator tersebut.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa putus asa. Karena tidak peduli berapa banyak Chanyeol mencoba, Baekhyun tidak akan datang.

_그래도 나 더 기다리면 계속 너만 그리워하면_  
_(But still, if I wait for you, if I keep longing for you)_

Chanyeol menutup buku pelajarannya, memasukan mereka ke dalam tas, dan merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin ia masih memikirkan Baekhyun.

Ibaratnya, Chanyeol dibunuh, meninggal, lalu karena ia masih mempunyai sesuatu hal yang belum ia penuhi, arwahnya gentayangan. Anggap saja seperti itu, Chanyeol ditinggalkan Baekhyun, ia merasa sedih, lalu karena ia belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat-sangat bersalah dan belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun hingga kini.

Ia selalu mencoba untuk mengusir Baekhyun dari pikirannya, tapi selalu gagal. Ibaratnya, ia mencoba seribu kali, ia gagal seribu kali juga, sangat miris.

Chanyeol saja sampai bingung, mantera apa yang digunakan Baekhyun sehingga ia bisa menempati ruang pikiran dan hatinya hingga kini.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tertidur, dan mengharapkan Baekhyun hadir lagi di mimpi indahnya.

_한번쯤 같아서 널 기다려_  
_(Maybe you'll look at me once more. So I wait for you)_

Harapan Chanyeol sebelum tidur tadi terwujud. Baekhyun hadir lagi di mimpinya, tapi bukan mimpi indah, tetapi mimpi buruk.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku dengar putri kecilmu kembali dari Amerika, dan aku dengar ia datang bersama tunangannya yang bernama Kris," Jongin berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Putri kecil? Maksudmu siapa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin terdiam. Mungkin ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk berpikir.

"Kembali dari Amerika? Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak. Jongin menutup telinganya dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Jongin mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Ya, Baekhyun mu itu sudah ada yang punya. Setidaknya kali ini kau harus benar-benar melupakannya."

Chanyeol menggangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi senyuman Chanyeol menghilang kembali. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berpelukan dengan Kris, dan Baekhyun terlihat bahagia saat dipeluk Kris.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuuun! Hosh,hosh," Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya, lalu meminumnya, "Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi, syukurlah."

Karena tadi hanya mimpi belaka, mungkin Chanyeol masih akan merindukan Baekhyun.

_The End—_

* * *

_Mind to gimme feedback/review? /give flying kisses_

parkchonyal, 2013.


End file.
